Inauguration
by Azayaka Freak
Summary: UPDATE! Untuk memeriahkan pelantikan bos Indonesia yang baru, para nations Hetalia diundang buat ikut lomba ala 17 Agustusan. Setelah heboh lomba makan kerupuk yang berakhir dengan terbentuknya Koalisi Merah-Kuning-Hijau di langit yang biru, sekarang apa lagi? Chekidot! Warning : OC's, multi-pairing, political jokes, yaoi hints, rusuh, lenong, kebanyakan gaya, dll
1. Chapter 1

_Cuap-cuap author_:

Hai semua, apa kabar?

_Author_ lagi _hepi nih coz_ idolanya _author_ akhirnya resmi jadi presiden. Untuk merayakan hal itu, _author_ bikin _fict_ spesial ini. Mungkin bagi _readers_ yang _ngga _ngikutin perkembangan Pemilu 2014 agak-agak bingung sama cerita ini. Soalnya isinya plesetan istilah-istilah politik selama proses Pemilu 2014. Tips dari _author_ kalo kalian bingung, coba deh _googling_ karena dagelan-dagelan politik ini _author_ rangkum dari berita-berita di internet.

Btw, bagi _readers_ yang kemarin ikutan _nyoblos en_ ternyata pilihan kita beda, mohon jangan terlalu serius _nanggapin fict author_ ini ya. Percayalah, _author_ cuma bercanda _en ngga_ ada maksud _ngejelek-jelekin_ siapapun. _Peace_!

_Anyway, feel free_ kalau mau PM saya.

_Happy reading._

_Disclaimer : _Hetalia punya om Hide, saya cuma terinspirasi _aja kok_!

_Summary_ : Untuk memeriahkan pelantikan bosnya yang baru, para _nations _Hetalia diundang buat ikut lomba ala 17 Agustusan. _Gimana_ hebohnya mereka? _Chekidot aja_!

.

.

.

.

.

_**Inauguration**_

_**Preambule**_

"Hah? Ajak _nation_ Hetalia main 17 Agustusan!?" tanya Indonesia.

Tubuh berkulit sawo matang yang sedang berdiri tegap itu terheran-heran. Sosok kurus lagi _ndeso_ yang sedang duduk di kursi kehormatan di hadapan sang pemuda personifikasi Nusantara, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah bos barunya itu, tersenyum dengan senyuman yang khas. Sosok kurus berjidat lebar itu mulai saat ini resmi menjadi bos barunya Indonesia setelah proses serah terima jabatan dengan bos Indonesia terdahulu yang baru saja selesai dilaksanakan.

"Iya, ajak semua _nations_," ujar sang bos baru, "ajak lomba ala 17-an di halaman istana." lanjutnya.

Indonesia masih terheran-heran. Baru kali ini dalam sejarah per-Hetalia-an seluruh _nation_ diundang untuk menghadiri _inauguration_ alias pelantikan sang bos baru sekaligus mengundang mereka semua untuk berpartisipasi dalam lomba ala 17-an.

"Pak, kalau mereka_ ngga_ mau ikut lombanya _gimana_?" tanya Indonesia khawatir.

Maklumlah, biasanya bule-bule _gitu kan_ agak-agak jaim. Kalau bule-bule itu _ngga_ jaim pasti udah ikutan acara TV Bule Gila!

"_Ngga_ lah, mesti mereka mau, _wong_ diajak seneng-seneng _mosok ngga_ mau?" ujar sang bos dengan logat Jowo yang khas.

Indonesia tahu bos barunya ini memang agak-agak 'beda' dengan bos-bosnya yang dulu-dulu. Agak-agak _anti mainstream and out of the box gitu_. Ketika bos yang dahulu sibuk berkutat dengan berkas-berkas di balik meja dan menunggu laporan dari anak buah, bos barunya ini malah sering '_blusukan_', tapi _blusukan _dengan menjadi dirinya sendiri, _ngga nyamar_ jadi tukang becak atau kernet angkot juga _sih_. Ketika bos yang dahulu sibuk _gonjrang-gonjreng_ main gitar _nyanyiin_ lagu _slow_, bos barunya ini asyik _nongkrong _di konser Metalica atau Lamb of God sambil _ngacungin _salam metal tiga jari. Ketika bosnya yang dahulu curhat sana-sini bahwa dia merasa tersinggung ketika para pendemo membawa kerbau dan menamai sang kerbau serupa nama dirinya, bos barunya ini cuma menanggapi dengan santai sambal _ngomong, _"_Aku Rapopo_" waktu difitnah habis-habisan oleh lawan politiknya. Dan yang paling unik dari bos barunya ini adalah beliau _hobby_ bergumul dengan rakyatnya. Mungkin itu juga kenapa sang bos minta diadakan acara lomba ala 17-an sewaktu perayaan _inauguration _nya. Maksudnya supaya dekat dan berbagi kesenangan dengan rakyatnya. Namun kalau yang disuruh ikut lomba adalah para _nation _Hetalia, apa kata dunia?

Indonesia ingat, bos barunya itu pernah berpidato bahwa politik itu penuh keriangan. Politik itu di dalamnya ada kegembiraan. Politik itu ada kebajikan. Politik itu adalah suatu pembebasan. Mungkin hal inilah yang mendorong sang bos baru untuk merayakan momen _inauguration _sebagai momen berbagi kegembiraan ke seluruh rakyat dan ke seluruh penghuni jagad Hetalia.

Kalau dipikir-pikir memang pemilihan bos baru Indonesia kali ini terasa penuh warna, berbeda dengan masa-masa sebelumnya. Istilah-istilah macam Terstruktur, Sistematis dan Massif (TSM), bocor, _blek kempein, _Roro Jonggrang dan Tangkuban Perahu_, mencla-mencle, _Adipura vs Kalpataru, dll jadi populer, bahkan masuk _trending topic_ di jagad Twitter. Tahun 2014 ini pulalah terjadi keajaiban alam dimana rakyat yang mayoritas golput permanen alias mereka yang _ngga _milih kandidat calon bos, tiba-tiba berubah dan akhirnya menyalurkan aspirasinya. Dan pada pemilihan bos kali ini baru terjadi yang namanya _inauguration_.

_Btw_, tahu _inauguration_? Kalau bahasa keren ala-ala birokrat _sih_ bilangnya 'sertijab' alias serah terima jabatan. Intinya pejabat lama menyerahkan jabatannya pada pejabat yang baru. Kalau dalam konteks bosnya Indonesia, bos lama menyerahkan tongkat estafet kepemimpinannya pada calon bos baru yang 5 tahun ke depan akan memimpin negeri Zamrud Khatulistiwa itu. Selama ini, pergantian bosnya Indonesia tak pernah diwarnai _inauguration_ di mana bos lama menyambut penggantinya secara terhormat, demikian pula sebaliknya bos yang lama dilepas secara terhormat. Zaman bos-bos sebelumnya _boro-boro_ ada seremoni _inauguration_. Dalam sejarah, pergantian bosnya Indonesia di negaranya tidak pernah berlangsung dalam suasana yang damai. Justru sebaliknya, selalu diwarnai situasi konflik. Pergantian bos pertama ke bos kedua pada 1967, disusul bos kedua ke bos ketiga pada 1998, bos ketiga ke bos keempat pada 1999, berlanjut pada bos keempat ke bos kelima pada 2001, dan terakhir dari bos kelima ke bos keenam pada 2004, rakyat _ngga _melihat _inauguration_ serah terima jabatan. Rakyat malah disuguhi absennya bos lama dalam upacara pelantikan bos baru. Bahkan, rakyat tak jarang malah disuguhi sebuah ekspresi kebencian, dendam, dan luka.

Padahal dalam kacamata seorang Indonesia, seorang bos tidak boleh melihat penggantinya sebagai lawan politik, jika kebetulan dia berasal dari partai politik yang berbeda. Sebab, apabila seorang bos melihat proses suksesi kepemimpinan nasional dari kacamata politik, maka besar kemungkinan dia tidak akan mendukung penggantinya, dan justru berpikir bagaimana cara untuk mengganjal dan membuat pemerintah baru berjalan terseok-seok. Seorang mantan bos, sudah selayaknya memposisikan diri sebagai "bapak bangsa", sebagai lumbung ilmu dan kearifan bagi bos penerus. Pengalaman memimpin negara besar seperti Indonesia, sangat berarti bagi bos-bos di masa mendatang. Dengan pengalamannya, dia bisa memberi perspektif pemikiran secara jernih dan objektif, yang akan memperkaya pengetahuan bos baru dalam merumuskan kebijakan terbaik bagi rakyatnya. Makanya, Indonesia sangat berharap pergantian bos kali ini menjadi momentum lahirnya sebuah tradisi baru. Sebuah tradisi yang mempertontonkan semangat saling menghormati dan menghargai, tradisi yang mampu melepaskan sekat-sekat politik dan kepentingan, serta tradisi yang akan membuat persatuan dan ikatan kita sebagai bangsa semakin kokoh.

Ah, kenapa Indonesia jadi orasi politik begini? Nanti _readers_ jadi _keder_.

"Baik, Pak." ujar Indonesia setelah berkontemplasi beberapa jenak.

Pemuda Asia Tenggara itupun beranjak pergi untuk melaksanakan perintah pertama bos barunya, yaitu melaksanakan lomba 17-an ala Hetalia.

...

...

...

_**Let The Games Begin**_

"Terima kasih bagi para _nations_ yang telah bersedia untuk _uhuk_-dipaksa-_uhuk_ memenuhi undangan." kata Indonesia agak canggung di depan podium membacakan sambutan bagi hadirin.

Hari itu semua terasa istimewa. Istana megah itu dihiasi macam-macam bunga beraneka rupa yang cantik. Di halaman istana yang luas itu dibuat tenda besar untuk menampung para undangan, termasuk para_ nations_ Hetalia. Di hadapan Indonesia yang sedang berpidato, telah berkumpul para _nations_ Hetalia. Ada _nation _yang masih eksis sampai zaman sekarang macam Germany, Hungary, Italy, Greece, dll, sampai _nation_ yang _udah ngga_ eksis lagi _kaya_ Prussia, Roma Antique dan Germania. Semuanya kumpul bersama para undangan. Animo masyarakat yang hadir pun cukup besar. Mereka memenuhi lapangan bagian luar, tumpah ruah hampir ke badan jalan depan istana, bahkan ada yang nekad nangkring di atas pohon. Usut punya usut, setelah diselidiki, katanya mereka penasaran nonton lomba 17-an yang diikuti oleh para bule. Jarang-jarang dapat hiburan topeng monyet gratisan!

"Dalam rangka memeriahkan _inauguration_ tahun 2014 ini, kami akan mengadakan lomba-lomba menarik sebagai berikut…" lanjut Indonesia sambil memegang secarik kertas.

"Lomba makan hati, lomba balap cepet-cepetan nikah, lomba panjat pinang dibelah dua, lomba tarik hati gebetan, lomba belah duren, lomba mewarnai hati yang kelam, lomba memancing di air keruh, hah!?…"

Alis Indonesia berkerut demi mendengar nama-nama lomba yang aneh itu. Begitu juga para hadirin yang langsung berbisik-bisik, bingung dengan pidato yang dibacakan Indonesia.

"Oh, maap, sodara-sodara, saya salah baca, ini tadi status FB-nya protokoler yang lagi galau karena abis diputusin pacarnya, tehehehe…" Indonesia _cengar-cengir gaje_.

Makanya kalau lagi baca pidato yang serius, jangan disambi baca FB!

"Wuuuu…" hadirin menyoraki.

"Ada 6 lomba, yaitu lomba makan kerupuk, balap karung, panjat pinang, masak, kelereng dan memasukkan pensil ke dalam botol." papar Indonesia serius.

"Penampilan seluruh _nations_ yang ikut berpartisipasi akan divoting oleh penonton,_ nation_ mana yang paling disukai penampilannya oleh penonton, dia yang akan keluar sebagai juara umum."

"Dan hadiah bagi juara umum adalah menginap semalam di rumah Indonesia, tapi di kamar mandi…" Indonesia kembali mengernyitkan alis. Begitu pula para hadirin.

Sang pemuda berambut ikal itu menoleh ke arah belakang mencari sosok protokoler istana yang bertanggung jawab terhadap naskah yang dibacanya. Sosok yang dicari itu malah _cengar-cengir_ sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah bawah, "baca lanjutannya di bawah…" bisiknya.

"Maaf, maksudnya berhadiah kencan sehari dengan Indonesia, plus akomodasi tiket _commuter line_ untuk jalan-jalan keliling jabodetabek,…heh!?" Indonesia kembali bingung dengan teks yang dibacanya. Kembali ia menoleh ke sosok sang protokoler. Namun sang protokoler malah _nyengir_ sambil mengacungkan jempol.

"_Shit_, apa maksudnya _nih_!?" Indonesia berbisik berang. Emangnya _doi_ barang, dijadikan hadiah bagi _nation_ yang juara. _Sorry dorry morry! _"_Gue ngga_ mau!" semprotnya pada sang protokoler sambil tetap bisik-bisik.

Sang protokoler, sambil masih _mesem-mesem_, berusaha menenangkan Indonesia dan menyuruh pemuda ikal itu melanjutkan pidatonya.

"_Plus _voucher masuk Dunia Fantasi di Ancol, voucher makan di warteg terdekat, dan pulang ke bandara diantar naik bus Damri…_wanjir_!" lanjut Indonesia. _Doi _geleng-geleng keki, "Sialan si protokoler, _gue_ dikerjain!" batinnya.

Indonesia yang keki berat langsung balik badan ke arah sang protokoler lalu mengacungkan tinju seolah berkata, "Awas, pulang _gue _tunggu _loe_!"

Sang protokoler istana langsung deg-degan demi melihat wajah ganteng Indonesia yang berubah jadi sangar. Walaupun terlihat kalem, _cool _dan_ 'nrimo_ apa adanya, ternyata Indonesia bisa galak juga.

"Baiklah, untuk menyingkat waktu mari kita mulai saja dengan lomba pertama, yaitu lomba makan kerupuk!" ujar Indonesia riang, padahal dalam hati masih sebel.

Hadirin bertepuk tangan riuh. Para _nations_ kontestan yang akan ikut lomba segera memasuki lapangan.

Di lapangan sebelah kanan panggung tampak tali panjang direntangkan. Di sepanjang tali itu tergantung kerupuk bolong-bolong berwarna putih berdiameter 15 cm. Dari kanan ke kiri tampak Romano, Japan, Iceland dan Norway sebagai peserta lomba. Peraturannya _simple _saja, siapa yang paling duluan menghabiskan kerupuk dalam waktu 2 menit, dia yang akan keluar sebagai pemenang. Tampak seorang juri tengah menjelaskan peraturan lomba pada masing-masing kontestan yang didampingi penerjemahnya. Setelah masing-masing kontestan paham dan terlihat mengangguk-angguk-entah mengangguk karena mengerti atau karena latah ikut-ikutan _aja_- barulah sang juri mempersiapkan _stop watch_.

"Yak, mulai!" ujar sang juri semangat. Peluit tanda lomba mulai ditiup.

Hadirin dan masyarakat yang menonton tampak antusias. Mereka bertepuk tangan sambil menyemangati para bule yang dengan bodohnya mau _aja_ dipaksa ikutan lomba 17-an. Entah kenapa mereka jadi terlihat culun.

Di sudut paling kanan tampak Romano yang sedang bersungut-sungut dengan muka ditekuk tujuh. Personifikasi negeri _mafioso_ dengan _ahoge _di bagian poni depan itu sebel karena kerupuknya diikat terlalu tinggi. Padaha _kan_ secara postur tubuh, _doi ngga_ tinggi-tinggi _amat, _apalagi sampai disamakan dengan Germany atau Russia. Apa_ doi_ musti minum HiLo dulu biar _nyampe_? _Doi_ langsung berprasangka buruk bahwa dirinya sedang dicurangi supaya kalah dari lomba.

Japan sang personifikasi negeri matahari terbit selalu formil dalam segala kesempatan. Padahal dalam kondisi lomba _kaya gini_, _ngga _perlu juga berformil-formil-ria. Rupanya sang pemuda berambut hitam berponi itu menganggap lomba makan kerupuk itu seperti upacara minum teh, pakai acara nunduk-nundukin badan khas negeri sakura. Bisa ditebak, sampai waktu habis kerupuknya masih utuh!

Iceland, sang personifikasi negara Nordik yang terletak di sebelah barat Laut Eropa adalah seorang pemuda yang selalu memancarkan aura dingin. Entah karena memang bawaan oroknya selalu tampil _cool,_ atau memang negaranya yang terletak di belahan bumi utara dan banyak salju membuat sifat personifikasinya itu ikut-ikutan _cool_. Alhasil kerupuk yang akan dimakannya terkena efek _cool sensation_ yang terpancar dari auranya sehingga beku kaya es batu. Iceland pun jadi _ngga_ bisa makan kerupuknya. Sampai peluit dibunyikan pertanda waktu habis, sang kerupuk masih utuh tak tersentuh sedikitpun.

Ssstt…ternyata Norway, pemuda _cool _asal negara Nordik, yang juga bersaudara dengan Iceland itu diam-diam memakai _magic_ sehingga kerupuknya bisa habis dalam sekejap tanpa susah-susah mengunyah _en_ belepotan. Mungkin dimakan sama _troll_ dan _fairies_ yang _ngga _kelihatan.

"Pemenangnya adalah…Norway!" ujar sang juri sambil mengangkat tangan kiri Normay tinggi-tinggi.

"Curang! Curang! Curang!" Romano yang _ngga_ terima kekalahannya langsung protes.

"Si Norway curang pake ilmu sihir! _Gue ngga_ terima! Pokoknya lombanya harus diulang! _Gue_ menggugat!" sang _italiano mafioso_ itu jerit-jerit sambil nunjuk Norway.

Demi melihat anak buah plus yayangnya jejeritan dengan muka mau _nangis_, Spain jadi _ngga_ tega dan _ikutan ngebelain_ Romano.

"Iya, _gue_ dukung lomba makan kerupuk diulang!" teriak Spain membahana. Tiba-tiba cowok latin yang _hobby_ main Matador itu menyeruak dari barisan penonton sambil membawa kapak.

Romano menoleh ke arah _oyabun_ yang diam-diam ditaksirnya itu dengan ge-er. Jantungnya berdebar karena ternyata sang _conquistador _membelanya.

"Tapi makan kerupuknya di piring, pake nasi, opor ayam dan rendang bikinannya Indonesia, tehehehe…" tambah Spain _nyengir_.

Sedetik kemudian, melayanglah kerupuk es batu milik Iceland ke jidat Spain.

Italy yang juga saudara dari Romano turut membela kakaknya, "Ve, aku juga dukung _fratello_! Pokoknya_ fratello_ harus menang!"

Portugal, sesama anggota _Iberian Brothers, _bersaudara dengan Spain juga ikutan memberi dukungan, "Iya, percuma menang kalau dengan cara curang!"

Walah, ini kenapa jadi kaya Koalisi Merah-Kuning-Hijau di langit yang biru ya?

Akhirnya karena koalisi ini berkoar-koar berisik, mereka diberi peringatan keras oleh ketua juri bahwa keputusan juri adalah mutlak dan tidak dapat diganggu gugat. Jika mereka membuat kegaduhan lagi maka mereka akan diusir dari ruang sidang-eh salah-dari halaman istana.

"_Udah_, jangan _nangis_ lagi, ini buat kamu," Spain membujuk Romano yang masih cemberut dan memberinya permen, sebagai penghibur.

Namun permen itu ditepisnya. Rupanya Romano masih belum _legowo_ dengan kekalahannya. Menyadari anak buahnya yang sangat istimewanya itu masih _ngambek_, Spain mencoba menghiburnya dengan memberi tebak-tebakan _ngasal_.

"Menang tapi sombong itu namanya _jumowo, _kalah tapi menerima itu namanya_ legowo, _kalau kalah terus _ngga_ terima namanya apa _hayo_?" tanya Spain pada Romano.

Romano_ ngga_ menjawab, hanya melirik sinis.

"Itu namanya _Romanowo_, tehehehehe..." jawab Spain garing.

Sedetik kemudian sebuah hp merek Sungsam melayang dan mendarat di jidat Spain.

"_Ngga_ usah sok ngelucu_ deh, _Spain _bastard_!" kata Romano ketus.

Demi melihat Romano yang masih cemberut, akhirnya Spain memberinya kado teristimewa.

"Walaupun _ngga _jadi juara lomba, kamu tetap jadi juara di hatiku…" bisik sang _oyabun_ ala Raja Gombal.

Romano hampir saja menampar sang personifikasi negara _passion_ itu karena masih saja berusaha meledeknya, ketika tiba-tiba sang pemuda berambut ikal itu mendekat dan melabuhkan bibir lembutnya. Ya, Spain mencium bibir Romano. Pemuda Italia itu terbelalak kaget. Ia tak menyangka Spain akan menciumnya di muka umum. Namun Spain tak peduli dan melanjutkan aksinya. Romano yang tengsin berat meronta-ronta berusaha melepaskan bibirnya. Namun tangan berkulit eksotis milik Spain merengkuh erat wajahnya tak mau menghentikan ciumannya.

Hadirin-terutama kaum _fujoshi_-menjerit heboh. Senang rasanya mendapat _fan service _gratisan. Indonesia yang berdiri di podium bersebelahan dengan sang bos baru cuma bisa _face palm._

Dasar bule gila, batinnya!

…

…

…

TBC~


	2. Chapter 2

_Cuap-cuap author:_

Ada yang penasaran sama lanjutan fict ini?

Silakan dilanjut!

_Happy reading_

_Disclaimer : _Hetalia punya om Hide, saya cuma terinspirasi _aja kok_!

_Summary_ : Untuk memeriahkan pelantikan bosnya yang baru, para _nations _Hetalia diundang buat ikut lomba ala 17 Agustusan. Setelah heboh lomba makan kerupuk yang berakhir dengan terbentuknya koalisi Merah-Kuning-Hijau di langit yang biru, sekarang apa lagi? _Chekidot_!_  
_

.

.

.

_**Inauguration**_

_**Raggy Sack Race**_

Setelah diprotes kalangan fundamentalis agamis karena melanggar Undang-Undang Anti Pornografi & Pornoaksi akibat melakukan ciuman di depan umum, Spain dan Romano pun dipaksa kembali ke tempat duduk. Keduanya dipersilakan melanjutkan ciumannya disana.

"Yak, _uhuk_-lupakan-_uhuk _kejadian barusan!" tukas Indonesia mulai cemas dengan kelakuan para bule.

"Selanjutnya adalah lomba balap karung, para kontestan, silakan bersiap-siap!" ujarnya lagi.

Para kontestan pun bersiap ke arah lapangan sebelah kiri panggung. Disana sudah disiapkan jalur khusus dengan garis batas berwarna putih plus karung goni.

"Lomba ini bukan buat cewek _lho_!" ujar Prussia sinis. Diliriknya Hungary yang berdiri tepat di sebelah kirinya sedang bersiap-siap dengan karungnya, "Cewek-cewek mendingan jadi pom-pom _girls_ _aja_ bareng Liechtenstein dkk_ sono_!" imbuhnya mengejek.

Sementara itu di pinggir lapangan tampak Liechtenstein, Ukraine, Seychilles, _and the gank,_ anggota _Fujodanshi International Club_ sedang memberi semangat dengan pom-pom ala _cheerleaders_.

"Hungary! Belarus! _Go Go_ Heta _Girls_! _Go Go_ Fujo _Club_!"

"_Gue_ bukan cewek! Jangan kebanyakan _bacot deh loe_! '_Ntar frying pan gue_ melayang ke jidat, baru _nyaho loe_!" hardik Hungary galak sambil menodongkan _frying pan_ ke jidat Prussia.

Maklum pemirsa, Hungary ini agak labil. Mengaku bukan cewek padahal secara biologis dipastikan 100% memang cewek tulen. Barangkali dia merasa jiwa cowok yang _nyasar_ ke raga cewek

Prussia melirik Austria yang berdiri di sebelah kiri Hungary tengah asyik membolak-balik karung goni, bingung harus diapakan.

"Ini lagi, _'ndoro_ bangsawan! _Ngga_ usah _gegayaan_ ikut lomba _kaya gini deh_! '_Ntar_ jatoh _mewek_ lagi! Ini lomba cuma buat orang _awesome kaya gue_!" cerocos Prussia bikin _keki_.

"Banyak omong,_ loe_! _Gue _yang akan menang dan _gue_ akan _ngajak _Hungary kencan ke Monas." Jawab Austria ketus sambil memalingkan wajahnya sombong.

"Enak _aja_! Orang _awesome kaya_ _gue ngga_ mungkin kalah!" si cowok albino _over PeDe_.

"Oh yeah!? Kalau _loe_ kalah dari _gue_ berarti _loe_ siap-siap jalan kaki Jakarta-Jogjakarta PP ya!" tantang Austria _songong_.

"Siapa takut! Tapi kalau _loe _yang kalah,_ loe_ harus lari bugil keliling Jakarta ya!" balas Prussia _ngga_ mau kalah.

"Boleh! Tapi _kalo gue_ menang, _loe_ potong burung _loe_ ya!" balas Austria makin panas.

Prussia langsung panik. Personifikasi negara yang _udah ngga_ eksis di peta dunia itu langsung memegangi burung mungil kesayangannnya yang selalu_ nangkring_ di atas rambut peraknya. Burung mungil berwarna kuning bernama Gilbird itu dipeluknya, "Jangan libatkan Gilbird dalam taruhan kita! Dia _ngga _ada sangkut pautnya!"

"Bukan burung yang itu, bego!" sambar Austria.

Cowok berkacamata dengan tahi lalat di sudut bibir itu menunjuk-nunjuk sesuatu di tubuh Prussia.

"Burung yang itu!" tunjuknya ke arah _vital region_ sang cowok albino.

"_Wanjir_!" Prussia kaget.

Kedua _nation_ yang terlibat cinta segitiga dengan Hungary langsung mengibarkan bendera persaingan. Sepertinya pertarungan akan berjalan dengan sangat sengit sodara-sodara.

Di sebelah kanan Prussia tampak Belarus sang personifikasi negara Eropa Timur yang juga merupakan saudari Russia. Gadis '_killer_' berambut abu keperakan panjang itu bukannya melakukan pemanasan dengan lompatan-lompatan kecil seperti yang dilakukan Hungary, malah sibuk mengasah seperangkat pisaunya, bikin gemetaran kontestan di sebelah kanan dan kirinya _aja_!

Ada Canada yang gemetaran _ngeliat_ koleksi senjata tajam milik Belarus yang berdiri di sebelahnya persis. Pemuda ikal berkacamata yang memiliki hubungan saudara dengan Mama Rica-eh salah America itu berbisik pada beruang kutub peliharaannya,

"Doakan aku ya, Kumajiro.."

"Kamu siapa?" tanya sang beruang.

"Ini aku, Canada _da yo_!" ujar Canada sedih karena sang peliharaan tak pernah ingat namanya.

Prussia yang berdiri tak jauh dari Canada menoleh kanan kiri dan bertanya-tanya, "Kok _gue_ denger suara tapi _ngga_ ada wujudnya?" batin Prussia dalam hati.

Kasihan Canada, _doi _memang selalu dianggap antara ada dan tiada.

"Huahahahahaaa,_ hero_ yang hebat ini yang akan jadi pemenang!" Mama Rica-eh salah-America yang kumat _hero mode_-nya langsung pasang pose _superhero_ favoritnya Captain America, cuma bedanya kalau Captain America bawa perisai, _doi _bawa burger.

"Hera-_hero_-hera-_hero_ _aja loe_! _Kakehan cangkem_!" Prussia jadi sewot karena ulah berisik America yang menyebabkan _doi _hilang konsentrasi. Maklum _doi _lagi _spandeng_ gara-gara diajak taruhan sama rival cintanya, Austria. Yang pasti lomba balap karung ini akan jadi momen paling krusial dalam hidupnya. Bukan hanya cintanya yang dipertaruhkan, tapi juga harga dirinya-termasuk-_uhuk_-_vital region_nya-_uhuk_! Oleh karena itu, apapun yang terjadi Prussia harus jadi presiden-eh salah-pemenang!

Lombapun dimulai ketika peluit dibunyikan juri. Semua kontestan mulai berlari sekuat tenaga. Hungary melesat cepat memimpin di depan, disusul _duo_ penggemarnya yang adu balap karung sambil adu mulut. Sang _hero_ yang udah gembar gembor bakal menang malah susah lompat karena perutnya kekenyangan burger. Yang paling serem adalah ada karung goni lompat-lompat sendiri tanpa ada orangnya. Itu _sih_ siapa lagi kalau bukan-_emm_-siapa namanya, itu _lho_ sodaranya Mama Rica-eh salah-America!

Ternyata masih ada satu orang kontestan yang diam berdiri di garis _start_. Belarus namanya. Ketika seluruh _nation_ sudah mulai melompat dengan karungnya, cewek _killer_ itu masih berdiri dengan aura horornya. Kedua tangannya memegang deretan pisau tajam seolah siap untuk dilemparkan ke segala arah. Indonesia, sang tuan rumah mulai cemas akan terjadi tindak kekerasan dan penganiayaan. Sebagai tuan rumah yang bertanggung jawab ia langsung menelpon ambulan, PMI dan menyiapkan tenaga medis.

Dan benar saja dugaan Indonesia. Ketika semua kontestan sudah separuh jalan menuju garis _finish_, Belarus melemparkan pisau-pisaunya ke arah para saingannya. Indonesia menjerit histeris, khawatir kalau-kalau terjadi pertumpahan darah di negeri tercinta. Senjata tajam berbagai bentuk itu melayang dan menancap di karung para kontestan yang sudah berada di depan. Alhasil beberapa kontestan ada yang tersungkur jatuh. Ada pula yang berhenti dan mencari tahu benda apa yang menancap di karungnya. Ada juga karung goni tanpa orang yang masih terus melompat-lompat dengan pelan. Mungkin takut jatuh kalau cepat-cepat.

Di saat semua _nation _peserta balap karung sedang sibuk dengan keadaannya masing-masing, saat itulah Belarus langsung melesat secepat kilat. Karung goni tanpa penghuni yang sudah sedikit lagi sampai di garis _finish_ pun dilibasnya. _And the winner is_…

"Belarus!" ujar juri.

"Kampreeett! _Gue_ kalah!" Prussia berteriak putus asa.

"Bel, kamu curang!" jerit Hungary kesal.

Sangking kesalnya _frying pan_ yang sejak tadi ada di genggamannya langsung dilempar ke arah Belarus. Namun sayang beribu sayang, bukannya kena Belarus malah mendarat di kepala belakang Prussia. Sang cowok albino itupun pingsan dengan _awesome_nya.

"Ah kalah! Tahu begini _gue_ ikutan lomba _ngamen aja pake_ biola!" Austria bersungut-sungut. Sudah jatuh tersungkur karena keserimpet karung, jubah bangsawannya sobek, kalah lagi! Sakitnya _tuh_ disini, batin Austria sambil gestur tangan nunjuk ke dada.

"Uh, aku kalah, Kumajiro, huhuhu…" tangis Canada sambal memeluk sang beruang kutub.

"Kamu siapa _sih_?" tanya sang beruang, bikin kesel _aja_.

"Canada! Aku Canada _da yo_!" Canada pun menangis karena sang peliharaan_ ngga_ pernah bisa ingat namanya.

Mama Rica-eh salah-America terdiam. Harga dirinya terkoyak. Sebagai negara adidaya dan adikuasa, dirinya selalu menjadi nomor 1. Dalam hal apapun seperti politik, ekonomi, budaya, sosial, dsb. Namun kenapa hanya lomba remeh macam balap karung saja dirinya yang sehebat _hero _ini bisa kalah?

Hungary masih tak terima kekalahannya. Gadis berambut cokelat panjang dengan hiasan bunga di pinggirnya itu protes pada Belarus yang sudah berdiri di garis _finish_, mengasah kembali pisau-pisaunya. Hampir saja terjadi peristiwa jambak-jambakan sesama cewek berambut panjang terurai. Lalu tiba-tiba Belarus menyodorkan 3 lembar foto misterius pada Hungary. Seketika itu wajah Hungary langsung berbinar-binar dan tersenyum, "_Ngga_ apa-apa, Bel, kamu _aja_ yang jadi juaranya!" lalu _ngeloyor _pergi membawa 3 lembar foto tersebut sambil bersiul ceria. Usut punya usut ternyata 3 foto misterius itu adalah foto skandal Hetalia yang paling _gress_. Ada foto Italy yang lagi mandi sama Germany, Spain yang lagi _ngintip _Romano 'pupup' di WC dan Malaysia yang kepergok lagi _nyolong boxer_ dan celana dalam milik Indonesia di jemuran.

"_Dafuq_, jadi selama ini _boxer _dan kolor _gue_ rahib secara misterius dari jemuran karena ulah si kampret itu!?" Indonesia _ngga_ sadar marah-marah di depan_ mic_.

"Yah, ketahuan _deh hobby klepto gue_…" batin Malaysia yang lagi _ngumpet_ di kolong bangku, takut dicariin Indonesia.

Esoknya di koran-koran ternama ibukota, muncul _headline_ berita dengan huruf kapital,

"BUKAN CUMA PULAU DAN BUDAYA, _UNDERWEAR_ MILIK INDONESIAPUN DICURI MALAYSIA"

WTF!?

…

…

…

TBC~


	3. Chapter 3

_Cuap-cuap author _:

Masih penasaran sama fict ini?

Apa _udah_ bosen?

_Happy reading_

Disclaimer : Hetalia punya om Hide, saya cuma terinspirasi _aja kok_!

_Summary_ : Untuk memeriahkan pelantikan bos Indonesia yang baru, para _nations_ Hetalia diundang buat ikut lomba ala 17 Agustusan. Setelah heboh lomba makan kerupuk yang berakhir dengan terbentuknya koalisi Merah-Kuning-Hijau di langit yang biru dan lomba balap karung yang dimenangkan oleh Belarus dengan cara yang "mengerikan", sekarang apa lagi? _Chekidot_!

.

.

.

_**Inauguration**_

_**Cooking With Good-Looking**_

Dua lomba berakhir dengan rusuh. Untung saja kerusuhan hanya terjadi di lingkup peserta lomba, tidak sampai merembet ke penonton. Indonesia sebagai tuan rumah yang sigap, sudah mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya. Di depan istana terparkir 5 unit Baracuda dan 1 unit _water canon_. Sekedar berjaga-jaga ketika massa tak bisa lagi dikendalikan.

"Mari kita beranjak ke lomba selanjutnya, yaitu lomba masak. Para kontestan silakan bersiap-siap." Kata Indonesia.

Para kontestan peserta lomba masak yang terdiri dari France, China, Italy, Thailand, Greece dan England berjalan ke arah lapangan sebelah utara. Disana ada tenda khusus dengan perlengkapan memasak.

Peraturannya cukup _simple_. Kontestan diberi waktu 2 jam untuk membuat masakan lezat khas negara asalnya. Hasilnya akan dinilai oleh juri memasak kita yang sudah sangat terkenal yaitu Rudy Chomirudin.

Pada kesempatan yang berbahagia ini France akan membuat masakan yang dalam bahasa Perancis disebut dengan _Foie Gras_. Makanan khas Perancis ini sangat terkenal di dunia dan sudah menjadi masakan favorit sejak jaman raja-raja di abad pertengahan. _Foie Gras_ terbuat dari hati angsa yang dibuat pasta, bisa disajikan dalam berbagai cara, mulai dari digoreng, dipanggang, dibakar bersama saus khas Perancis, hingga dicampurkan ke dalam _sandwich._ Untuk kali ini France membuat _Foie Gras _dengan 3 macam saus, yaitu _Red Berry Sauce_, _Balsamic Sauce_ & _Kiwi Sauce_ serta disajikan dengan buah strawberry, pir, brokoli, paprika kuning & _bread stick_. Si cowok brewok itupun _pede_ bahwa masakan khas negerinya itu akan memikat hati juri.

Di sebelahnya, China berencana memasak Ayam Kung Pao. Masakan ini tak hanya lezat di lidah, tapi juga memiliki warna yang indah apabila disajikan di atas piring saji bersama _garnish_ yang mengelilinginya. Ayam Kung Pao termasuk salah satu makanan khas China yang paling populer di kalangan turis asing. Biasanya, ayam yang sudah dicincang dimasak dengan kecap dan saus khas Cina, lalu disajikan bersama cabe kering dan kacang goreng. Saking lezat dan terkenalnya masakan ini, banyak restoran-restoran barat yang memasukkan Ayam Kung Pao ke dalam menu masakan mereka. Sang personifikasi negeri tirai bambu itupun optimis akan keluar sebagai juara.

Italy membuat makanan favoritnya yaitu pasta. Dari banyak jenis pasta, Lasagna adalah salah satu hidangan pasta yang paling pertama diciptakan di negeri Italia. Kata ini juga mengacu pada hidangan yang dibuat dengan beberapa lapisan lembar _lasagne_. Tiap lapisan diselingi dengan saus dan berbagai bahan lainnya. Lasagna berasal dari wilayah Emilia-Romagna. Lasagna tradisional dibuat dengan meletakkan lapisan pasta di atas lapisan saus secara berselang-seling, dibuat dengan _ragù, bechamel_, dan _Parmigiano Reggiano_. Hmm, rasanya nyam-nyam! Tak heran kalau jargon Italy adalah "_Make pasta, not war_!"

Tom Yum dipilih oleh Thailand sebagai kuliner khas yang sangat popular untuk lomba masak ini. Masakan ini mirip dengan sup kalau di Indonesia. Namanya disesuaikan dengan campuran dagingnya. Kalau isinya iga sapi namanya Sup Iga, kalau isinya daging ayam namanya Sup Ayam, atau kalau isinya ikan namanya Sup Ikan. Nah, nama _Tom Yum_ juga demikian, jika berisi udang disebut dengan _Tom Yum Goong_, yang berisi makanan laut campuran seperti udang, cumi-cumi, dan ikan disebut dengan _Tom Yum Talae_, sementara yang berisi daging ayam disebut _Tom Yum Gaia_. Si pemuda berkacamata dan berambut jabrik itu yakin bahwa selera sang juri akan sama karena mereka sama-sama tetangga sewilayah geografis.

Greece katanya akan membuat Moussaka yang merupakan makanan Yunani yang mendapat pengaruh dari Turki. Bahan utama Moussaka berupa terong dan tomat. Ditambahkan pula daging cincang dan keju. Perpaduan lembutnya tekstur dan rasa khas dari terong bersama daging, begitu menggugah selera. Bentuknya hampir menyerupai Skotel (macaroni panggang). Moussaka terdiri dari 3 lapis. Lapisan bawah terdiri dari irisan terong yang ditumis dengan minyak zaitun. Lapisan kedua adalah daging cincang-biasanya daging domba-yang dimasak dengan bawang merah, bawang putih, tomat cincang dan kayu manis serta lada hitam. Dan lapisan ketiga atau terakhir adalah saus _bechamel _atau _egg custard_. Tiap lapisan dimasak masing-masing kemudian dipanggang bersamaan hingga bagian atas adonan matang kecoklatan. Tak terbayangkan enaknya ketika sudah matang nanti!

Di ujung paling akhir tampak England yang sedang mempersiapkan peralatan masaknya. _Whut_!? England? _Ngapain doi_ ikut lomba masak?

"_Bloody hell_, _emang ngga_ boleh _kalo gue_ ikutan!?" tanyanya ketus, "_gue kan_ mau memasyarakatkan scone khas negeri _gue_ yang enak itu!" sambungnya.

Oh, akhirnya terkuak sudah motif cowok beralis tebal itu ikut lomba masak ini.

"Halah, sampai lebaran monyet juga masakan dirimu tetap _aja ngga_ enak!" celetuk France yang langsung dibalas dengan sambitan pisau oleh England.

Baiklah mari kita tinggalkan mereka selama 2 jam ke depan. Mari kita biarkan mereka berkonsentrasi dalam rangka meracik masakan enak nan lezat khas negaranya masing-masing. Sementara itu juri kehormatan kita sudah tiba dan bersiap-siap untuk berkeliling meninjau para kontestan.

Selain rasa, penyajian dan penampilan masakan juga turut dinilai. Begitu juga dengan _nation _yang menyajikan. Untuk itulah para kontestan tampil _all out_. Lihat saja France yang tak henti-hentinya menebar senyum dan kedipan genit pada juri yang justru malah membuat juri jadi _eneg_ dan merinding _ajojing_. Thailand menggunakan peralatan makan dengan bentuk gajah berwarna putih, sangat_ iconic_ dengan negaranya. Italy memajang bendera putih aneka rupa di sekeliling mejanya. Entah sebagai dekorasi pemanis atau sebagai pertanda _doi_ menyerah sejak awal karena saingannya kelas berat. England sampai bela-belain pakai rok kotak-kotak _kaya_ Mel Gibson di film _Braveheart_, boleh pinjam punya abangnya, Scotland. Yang paling _anti mainstream_ adalah Greece. Ketika semua _nation_ berlomba pakai pakaian paling bagus dan menarik,_ doi nyantai aja_ pakai kaos putih _en _celana panjang cokelat, pakaian _doi _sehari-hari. Yang paling dilirik juri adalah China. Mungkin karena berambut panjang, berwajah cantik dan bertubuh mungil, juri salah mengira bahwa China adalah seorang wanita. Alhasil sang juri jadi rajin curi-curi pandang _gitu_. Bang Rudy_ ngga_ tahu_ aja_ kalau sebenarnya China itu kakek-kakek tua yang_ udah_ berumur 2000 tahun dan _immortal_! Sebenarnya China sebal juga dilirik-lirik genit _gitu_, tapi siapa tahu dengan_ doi_ balas melirik, kemenangan akan jatuh padanya. Fu fu fu, dasar licik!

Dua jam berlalu dengan cepat. Tiba saatnya juri kehormatan kita menilai hasil masakan para kontestan.

Yang pertama kali dinilai adalah China. Bang Rudy Chomirudin sambil melirik-lirik genit pada sang koki mencicip masakan dengan nama 'Kung Pao', yang artinya Penjaga Istana atau _'Palace Guardian_'. Potongan kecil daging ayam itu terasa kenyal sekaligus lembut beradu dengan kacang mete goreng, potongan paprika yang _crunchy _dan irisan cabai merah kering, semua itu dibalut dalam saus kung pao yang terasa asam, asin, manis dan pedas. _Super tasty_! Rasanya mau lagi dan lagi. Tambah nikmat karena sambil mengunyah potongan daging ayam itu, terbayang wajah cantik China yang menyodorkan sumpit berisi sepotong daging ayam lagi. Bang Rudy berlama-lama di meja China. Dasar modus! Kalau saja France_ ngga_ towel-towel, _doi_ pasti masih bertengger disana sampai akhir dunia!

Beralih ke tetangga sebelah, France yang menghidangkan _Foie Gras _dengan 3 macam saus, yaitu _Red Berry Sauce_, _Balsamic Sauce_ & _Kiwi Sauce. Foie Gras _bertekstur sangat lembut karena memiliki kandungan lemak yang tinggi. Begitu dilahap, cita rasa yang sangat kaya langsung meriah di lidah. Rupanya kehadiran _red berry_ dan _kiwi sauce _berfungsi untuk menetralisir kuatnya cita rasa _Foie Gras_, menghasilkan cita rasa baru yang tak terlupakan. Pokoknya _yummy banget_!

Saatnya _ve_, pasta! Perpaduan kulit lasagna yang padat dengan kelembutan bagian dalamnya benar-benar memanjakan lidah. Bumbu-bumbu yang berpadu dengan daging cincangnya terasa sangat pas dan lezat. Belum lagi aroma oregano, makin menambah cita rasa Lasagna. _For your info_, daun oregano termasuk bumbu masak yang penting untuk masakan Mediterania. Umumnya, daun oregano digunakan untuk bumbu pewangi, karena aromanya yang khas. Bentuknya mirip dengan kemangi. Rasanya cenderung pahit, memiliki aroma khas yang hangat. Berbeda dari kebanyakan bumbu daun, oregano justru menghasilkan aroma lebih baik ketika sudah dalam bentuk bubuk, bukan yang dalam keadaan segar. Karenanya, di pasaran, banyak dijual kering. Eh, _author kok _malah jadi kuliah tata boga _gini_?

Kali ini giliran Thailand. Kedua tangan pemuda itu mengatup di depan dada sambil mengucapkan salam, "_Sa wat dee kraup_…" yang berarti halo, apa kabar, pada juri. Benar-benar pemuda yang sopan. Saatnya mencoba Tom Yum khas negeri gajah putih. Aroma rempah-rempah sangat terasa ketika pertama menyeruput kuah masakan ini. Rasa pedas dan asamnya begitu terasa kuat di mulut berkat campuran serai, ketumbar dan daun jeruknya. Kuah kaldunya pun terasa begitu nikmat dan mampu menggugah selera. Wah, pokoknya _nendang_!

Ketika juri menghampiri meja Greece untuk mencicipi masakan hasil karyanya, pemuda berambut cokelat ikal itu tak terlihat batang hidungnya. Masakannya juga masih berantakan, belum tersusun rapi. Setelah dicari kemana-mana ternyata pemuda yang _hobby_ bergumul dengan kucing itu akhirnya ditemukan sedang asyik tidur siang di DPR alias Di bawah Pohon Rindang. Alhasil Greece kena diskualifikasi karena tidak bisa menyelesaikan masakan dengan waktu yang sudah ditentukan.

Juri pun beranjak ke kontestan paling buncit yaitu England. Empat kontestan di depan, minus Greece, sudah mencoba memberitahu juri perihal bahayanya makanan karya England. Namun juri cuek saja dan mencicipi cemilan khas Inggris, yaitu _scones_ buatan sang personifikasi negeri Big Ben. Panganan ini disajikan dengan _clotted cream_, selai stroberi, teh hangat dan biskuit karamel. _Scones_ terbuat dari tepung terigu dan berbentuk bulat kecil seperti roti. Ada 2 jenis _scones_, yang berisi kismis dan yang tidak. Tekstur luarnya keras dan kasar namun bagian dalamnya sangat lembut.

Gigitan pertama terasa keras, tapi begitu dikunyah akan terasa kelembutan bagian dalamnya. Sedetik, dua detik, akhirnya pada detik kelima sang juri pingsan dengan sukses! Dari sudut mulutnya keluar busa putih. Kontestan panik. Indonesia juga panik. Penonton dan hadirin ikutan panik.

"_Tuh kan gue_ bilang juga apa!" ujar France santai. Rupanya ia sudah sangat paham tingkat bahaya masakan buatan England.

"_Ve_, jurinya semaput! Tolong! Tolong!" Italy berlari-lari sambil mengibarkan bendera putih.

Tak lama tim kesehatan datang membawa tandu dan menggotong sang juri yang semaput ke UGD.

"_Wanjir_, _emang_ scone_ gue _sebegitu parahnya kah?" ujar England sambil pundung di pojokan.

"Terus yang nilai masakan kita siapa _dong_, aru?" tanya China.

.

.

.

Pintu mobil Velfire warna putih terbuka. Dari dalamnya keluar sesosok berkaki jenjang mengenakan _high heel_ warna merah. Kedua kaki itu melangkah dengan anggun memamerkan keindahan sempurna sang pemilik betis. Lalu kamera menyorot semakin ke atas. Sang pemilik betis indah itu mengenakan gaun hitam selutut motif bunga warna warni. Gaun berbahan jatuh itu bergerak indah sesuai irama langkahnya. Semakin ke atas nampak bahwa sang pemilik betis indah itu memiliki bentuk tubuh yang sangat aduhai, terutama bagian _uhuk_-_boobs_-_uhuk_ nya. Rambut hitam lurusnya terurai diterpa angin. Kulit eksotisnya tampak sesuai dengan gaun hitam yang dikenakannya. Si pemilik betis cantik itupun tersenyum, menampakkan deretan geligi yang putih berderet teratur.

France, China, Italy, England dan Thailand terperangah menyaksikan sosok wanita cantik yang datang menghampiri mereka itu.

"_Oh mon dieu_! _si belle_!" ujar France.

Ia lalu mengeluarkan setangkai bunga mawar merah.

"_Così bella...so beautiful_..." Italy langsung _playboy mode on_.

"Siapa dia, _aru_? Cantik sekali…." tanya China tersepona-eh salah-terpesona.

"_Bloody hell, boobs_ nya _gede banget_!" ujar England.

"Sarah Kwin, _ana_…." ujar Thailand dengan pipi merona sambil memandang sang wanita tak berkedip.

"Hai, aku Sarah Kwin. Aku akan jadi juri pengganti untuk menilai kalian." ujar sang wanita cantik memperkenalkan diri sambil melambaikan tangan dengan gemulai.

"Ouwh yeaaahhh…!" lima cowok kontestan lomba masak langsung menyambut antusias, "Kabar gembira bagi kita semua! Sarah Kwin kini juri kita semua!" kelimanya langsung _joget-joget hepi. _Sepertinya penyakit yaoi mereka langsung sembuh berkat kehadiran Sarah Kwin._  
_

Wanita cantik yang ternyata adalah _celebrity chef_ yang sangat terkenal itu bingung dengan tingkah absurd para kontestan.

"Mana masakan yang akan dinilai?" tanya Sarah Kwin.

"Daripada menilai masakan, lebih baik kita jalan bareng _aja_. Nanti aku ajak perawatan akupresur, pijat _tui na_, dan _sin tao_ gratis seumur hidup, _aru_." China langsung_ pedekate_ sembari memegang tangan halus Sarah Kwin

JRENG JRENG

"_Ciao bella ragazza...hello beautiful girl_.." Italy mulai beraksi memainkan gitar untuk memikat hati si wanita cantik, "Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan naik gondola." ujarnya sambil mendekat dan mulai bernyanyi lagu romantis dengan gitarnya.

"Aduh, maaf, _Mas_, aku _ngga_ mau naik gondola, soalnya aku takut ketinggian." ujar Sarah Kwin sambil menjauh dari Italy.

Italy bengong. Yang ia maksud adalah gondola, perahu dayung tradisional asal Venesia, Italia. Namun sepertinya yang ditangkap oleh Sarah Kwin adalah gondola gedung, alat angkut yang biasa digunakan untuk membersihkan gedung bertingkat. Walah, cantik-cantik _kok ngga nyambung_!

"_Hey lady, boobs_ nya ukuran berapa _sih_?" tanya England yang langsung dijawab dengan gamparan dari yang ditanya.

"_Git, gue kan_ cuma _nanya_!" ujarnya sambil mengelus tannda merah di pipinya.

"_Sa wat de kraup_, Sarah Kwin, mari kita makan Tom Yum bersama, _ana_." ujar Thailand sopan sambil menyodorkan semangkuk sup Tom Yum buatannya.

Baru saja Sarah Kwin hendak menyambut semangkuk sup Tom Yum yang disodorkan Thailand, ketika tiba-tiba sesosok tangan besar berkulit putih menyodorkan sekuntum mawar merah padanya. Sang koki cantik itu menoleh dan terpana sejenak pada sosok ganteng berambut gondrong dan berjenggot tipis. Sosok itu mengenakan kemeja dengan bagian dada yang terbuka menampilkan dada bidangnya yang berbulu.

"Hai wanita cantik Indonesia, _come and join me on_ Panah Asmara Arjuna _on_ Anteve!" ujar sosok itu.

_Gedubrak_!

Italy, Thailand, England dan China melongo. Sejak kapan si France berganti wujud jadi Shaheer Sheikh, pemeran Arjuna di serial Mahabharata.

"_O belle dame_, ikutlah bersamaku, kita akan jalan-jalan ke Menara Eiffel, melihat kota Paris dari ketinggian 275 meter di dek observasi," si cowok berjenggot tipis itu merangkul pinggang kiri sang wanita cantik, "lalu ke Notre Dame sambil menikmati kesejukan sungai Seine," rangkulannya pindah ke pinggang kanan, "lalu piknik di Parc de Sceaux, bobo-bobo cantik di rerumputan terus bilang '_I feel free'_ sambil menikmati kanal dan danau buatan."

"_Emangnya gue_ Syahroni..!" batin Sarah Kwin.

"_Okay_?" tanya France sambil wajahnya mendekat ke arah wajah sang koki cantik. Begitu dekat sampai helaan nafasnya terasa nyata.

Maklum pemirsa, France adalah personifikasi negara cinta._ Doi_ terkenal sangat _affectionate_ pada siapa dan apa saja. Jangankan wanita secantik dan seseksi Sarah Kwin, guling diberi bedak dan lipstik saja diembat juga sama_ doi_.

"Uh lala.." jawab sang koki cantik terpana pada tatapan maut sang pemuda Perancis.

Diambilnya setangkai mawar merah dari pemuda gondrong itu lalu dikecupnya. Tak butuh waktu yang lama, keduanya lalu berjalan bersama. Tangan kanan France merangkul erat pinggang ramping sang koki cantik. Pemuda Perancis itu menoleh ke belakang lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan melambaikan salam perpisahan pada Italy, England, China dan Thailand.

"_Preeeettttt_….." empat pemuda yang ditinggalkan France lesu mendadak karena ditolak wanita secantik dan seseksi Sarah Kwin.

TBC~


	4. Chapter 4

_Cuap-cuap author_ :

Masih penasaran sama_ fict_ ini?

Apa _udah_ bosen?

_Happy reading_

_Disclaimer :_ Hetalia punya om Hide, saya cuma terinspirasi _aja kok_!

_Summary :_ Untuk memeriahkan pelantikan bos Indonesia yang baru, para _nations_ Hetalia diundang buat ikut lomba ala 17 Agustusan. Setelah heboh lomba makan kerupuk yang berakhir dengan terbentuknya koalisi Merah-Kuning-Hijau di langit yang biru, berlanjut lomba balap karung yang dimenangkan oleh Belarus dengan cara yang "mengerikan", lalu lomba masak yang berganti dengan lomba rayuan gombal, sekarang apa lagi? Chekidot!

.

.

.

_**Inauguration**_

_**Pencil in a Bottle **_

Mari kita tinggalkan France yang sedang asyik pacaran dengan koki cantik, Sarah Kwin di pojokan. Cowok brewok itu memang punya keahlian menaklukan wanita. Wajahnya yang tampan dengan tubuh atletis berbulu, gayanya yang flamboyan, kemampuan merangkai kata-kata rayuannya yang dahsyat dan jangan lupakan lirikan matanya yang maut. Wajar saja jika sang koki cantik akhirnya kecantol.

"Yak, lomba selanjutnya adalah lomba pensil dalam botol. Peserta silakan bersiap-siap!" ujar Indonesia sambil membaca _run down_ acara.

Para _nations_ peserta lomba pun bersiap ke lapangan yang sebelumnya digunakan untuk lomba balap karung. Mereka adalah Switzerland, Spain, New Zealand, Finland, Denmark dan Romania. Seorang juri berusaha menerangkan peraturan lomba. Peraturannya cukup _simple_. Setiap kontestan diberikan sebuah botol kaca kosong, tali dan pensil panjang. Botol kaca berleher panjang dan bermulut sempit tersebut diletakkan di bawah selangkangan, di antara dua kaki peserta. Sementara pinggang peserta akan diikat menggunakan tali dengan pensil panjang berada terjuntai di ujung tali. Peserta diharuskan memasukkan pensil panjang yang terjuntai menyerupai buntut itu ke dalam botol kaca. Peserta yang duluan berhasil memasukkan pensil ke dalam botol akan keluar sebagai pemenang.

"Ah, itu _sih _gampang! _Kalo gini sih gua_ yakin menang." sesumbar Denmark setelah mendengarkan penjelasan juri yang kemudian diterjemahkan oleh _interpreter_ dari negaranya.

Eits, jangan senang dulu! Sebelum mulai memasukkan pensil ke dalam botol, tubuh peserta berputar di tempat dulu sebanyak 5 kali putaran.

"Apaaaa!?" Denmark langsung kaget ala sinetron.

PRIIITT. Peluit tanda dimulainya lomba telah dibunyikan. Keenam peserta lomba berputar di tempat sebanyak 5 kali. Lumayan bikin pusing. Alhasil konsentrasi mereka memasukkan pensil ke dalam botol jadi buyar. Pandangan mereka jadi kabur. Botol kaca yang bening itu jadi terlihat menyilaukan terkena pantulan sinar matahari. Finland bahkan hampir jatuh. Untung Sweden, sang suami tercinta segera datang menangkap tubuhnya.

"Fin-san, _'r ye kay_?" ujar cowok _stoic _berkacamata itu dengan nada khawatir sambil menyangga tubuh mungil sang istri dengan kedua tangan besarnya.

"Y_eah, I'm okay_." balas sang pemuda imut-imut berambut pirang itu.

"_Ye can m'k it,_ Fin-san!" Sweden mencium kening pasangannya membuat iri _nation_ peserta lomba yang lainnya. Finland membalasnya dengan senyuman yang paling manis.

"_Woy_, Sve, kalau mau mesra-mesraan di rumah _aja kaleee_!" protes Denmark yang diamini peserta lainnya.

Setelah itu, Sweden pun segera diusir keluar lapangan karena mengganggu konsentrasi peserta lomba yang lain dengan pameran kemesraannya.

Dan lombapun dimulai.

Switzerland, cowok gondrong personifikasi negara yang dalam bahasa latinnya disebut _Confoederatio Helvetica_ itu mengernyitkan dahi. Demi pegunungan Alpen yang menjulang tinggi di negaranya, kenapa lomba ini susah sekali! Seumur-umur baru kali ini ia menemukan lomba unik dan aneh seperti ini. Pemuda yang merupakan saudara angkat dari Liechtenstein itu juga heran dengan orang Indonesia yang mengadakan lomba absurd macam ini. Bukankah akan lebih baik mereka bekerja mengolah susu dan memproduksi cokelat saja seperti negaranya daripada repot-repot memasukkan pensil ke dalam botol? Atau bagaimana kalau menelpon Germany dan memesan alat untuk memasukkan pensil ke dalam botol supaya pekerjaan sia-sia ini bisa selesai dengan cepat dan tidak membuang-buang waktu yang sangat berharga? Bukankah lebih baik kalau mereka – ahh, sudahlah! Mungkin Switzerland belum memahami makna tersembunyi di balik lomba aneh bin ajaib ini, saudara-saudara. Namun ternyata, walaupun dalam hatinya penuh dengan tanda tanya besar, cowok personifikasi negara yang terkenal dengan makanan _cheese fondue_ itu tetap melanjutkan aksinya. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia berusaha mengarahkan pensil yang menggantung seperti buntut itu ke dalam botol. Namun sepertinya ia belum berhasil juga.

Di sebelahnya ada Denmark yang pada awal lomba tampak pede bakal keluar sebagai pemenang. Pemuda berambut jabrik mantan pelaut viking itu tampak serius. Ia menggoyangkan pinggulnya pelan-pelan. Namun bukannya masuk ke botol, pensil kampret itu malah ikutan berputar-putar tak tentu arah. Alhasil cowok anggota geng _Nordic Five _itu menghentikan goyang pinggulnya dan memutar otak mencari cara lain. Andaikan saja ia bisa meminta tolong pada Norway untuk mengerahkan para _troll _dan _fairies_ yang tak kasat mata, pastilah ia sudah memenangkan lomba ini. Sayangnya Norway lagi _ngambek_ gara-gara semalam habis berantem sama _doi_. Jadi lupakanlah tentang bantuan para_ troll_ dan _fairies_ yang tak kasat mata itu. Mari berjuang dengan kekuatan _the real viking._

Ada Spain yang mencoba teknik memajumundurkan pinggulnya supaya pensil bisa masuk ke dalam botol.

"Coba ada lagu 'Asereje' biar goyang pinggul _gue_ makin _asoy._" ujarnya _ngasal_.

Ketika sedang serius dengan goyang pinggulnya, sekelompok cewek fans berat dari FCBarcelona mulai jejeritan di pinggir lapangan.

"Spain! Spain! _Cásate conmigo_! _Marry me_!"

Mendengar jeritan yang menyebutkan namanya itu, cowok personifikasi negeri matador itu langsung _kegeeran_. _Doi_ langsung tebar pesona ke arah cewek-cewek itu sambil pasang pose paling ganteng sedunia. Apalagi begitu cewek-cewek fans FCBarcelona itu mulai mengeluarkan kameranya bersiap untuk mengabadikan pose gantengnya itu, ia makin banyak gaya. Romano yang masih _ngambek_ en belum _legowo _setelah kekalahannya di lomba makan kerupuk, jadi sebel gara-gara melihat kelakuan Spain yang mata keranjang. Disiramnya segelas air ke arah Spain yang mengakibatkan cowok latin itu basah kuyup. Namun bukannya berhenti memotret, segerombolan cewek itu malah makin heboh jejeritan demi melihat Spain yang (katanya) makin seksi karena wajah dan tubuhnya basah terkena air.

"_Oh mi dios, eres tan sexy_!" jerit mereka _lebay_.

Spain yang mengetahui para fansnya makin menggila dengan pose basah-basahannya itu malah mengeluarkan gaya yang makin seduktif. Ia lupa bahwa lomba masih berlangsung dan tugasnya memasukkan pensil ke dalam botol belum selesai. Romano jadi dongkol. Awas, lihat _aja_ nanti malam, _gua lelepin_ di _bathtub_, biar _nyaho_, batin Romano jengkel.

Romania, cowok bermata merah yang merupakan personifikasi negara tempat asal _count_ Dracula itu mulai gemas. Pensilnya berputar-putar zig-zag. Entah sudah berapa trik yang ia pakai tapi tak ada yang membuahkan hasil. Hampir saja ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri sangking gemasnya. Untung saja ia ingat bahwa ia memiliki gigi taring yang tajam sebagai simbol _count_ Dracula. Kalau _ngga_, bisa-bisa bibirnya berdarah kena gigit gigi taringnya sendiri! Trus jadi Dracula beneran _deh_! Hiiyy!

Di sebelah Romania tampak Finland yang juga sedang berusaha setengah mati memasukkan pensil ke dalam botol. Tampak peluh mengalir di pelipisnya. Sebagai negara Nordik beriklim dingin, Indonesia yang beriklim tropis tentu bukan tempat yang nyaman. Semakin keras ia berusaha, cowok berambut pirang itu makin tampak manis dan imut. Sementara dari kejauhan tampak Sweden, sang suami tercinta yang menyaksikan perjuangan sang istri dengan serius. Sangking seriusnya, dari sekujur tubuh besarnya yang memakai _long coat_ warna biru itu terpancar aura menakutkan, membuat merinding _nation_ sebelahnya.

"Myanmar, Cambodia, aku takut!" ujar Laos gemetaran sambil memeluk Myanmar.

"A-aku juga takut.." balas Myanmar yang juga gemetaran.

"A-aku pipis di celana sangking takutnya…" tambah Cambodia.

Sepertinya Trio Tuyul salah pilih tempat duduk di sebelah Sweden.

"Pindah, _yuk_."

Kembali ke lomba. Posisi paling ujung ditempati oleh New Zealand. Saudara laki-laki dari Australia itu tampak serius berusaha dengan pensil dan botolnya.

"_C'mon Newzie, it's easy_! _You'll be a winner_!" teriak Australia dari arah kerumunan penonton dengan suara nyaring. Cowok berkulit kemerahan ini bahkan menarikan tarian Tiwi yang berasal dari suku Aborogin untuk memberi semangat adiknya.

Pemuda berambut kecokelatan dengan _ahoge_ spiral bergulung-gulung seperti tanduk domba yang imut itu _sweatdrop_.

"_Easy, easy, pale loe peyang_! _Loe aja dah_, Bang, yang main lomba ini!" batinnya keki.

Indonesia yang berada di podium bersama bosnya ikutan mengamati para peserta lomba. Ia kagum dengan semangat para bule yang sedang dikerjai bosnya itu. Terus terang, setiap acara 17 Agustusan ia juga selalu gagal dalam lomba pensil dalam botol. Ia jadi penasaran siapa kira-kira yang akan keluar sebagai pemenangnya.

"Pak bos, kira-kira yang menang siapa ya?" tanyanya pada sang bos.

Sang bos terdiam. Tatapannya memandang serius para peserta yang sedang berjuang itu seolah sedang menganalisa kelebihan dan kekurangan mereka.

"_Sabar iku lire momot kuwat nandhang sakehing coba lan pandhadharaning ngaurip_.." ujarnya dalam Bahasa Jawa dengan suara yang dalam penuh kebijaksanaan.

"Maksudnya, Pak?" tanya Indonesia bingung.

"Sabar itu merupakan sebuah kemampuan untuk menahan segala macam godaan dalam hidup…" ujar sang bos singkat.

Sang bos menatap Indonesia lalu tersenyum misterius. Indonesia belum paham dengan ucapan bosnya barusan. Bos barunya itu memang penuh dengan teka teki. Sementara Indonesia sibuk menerka-nerka maksud ucapan sang bos, mari kembali ke medan pertempuran.

Tengoklah Switzerland yang sudah sampai di titik malu - eh salah - titik sabar penghabisan. Personifikasi negara yang terkenal netral itu tak sanggup lagi menahan amarahnya akibat kelakuan si pensil nakal. Dengan geram ia menarik pensil yang terikat di tali lalu memasukkannya dengan tangan ke dalam botol. Alhasil ia kena semprit juri karena melanggar peraturan lomba. Namun ia tak peduli.

Indonesia yang mengamati dari podium mulai gelisah. Ia tahu benar karakter Switzerland yang _ngga_ sabaran, mudah tersulut emosinya dan gampang terprovokasi. Cukup katakan bahwa Liechtenstein diganggu oleh Prussia, maka Switzerland akan langsung datang detik itu juga dan menodongkan senapan laras panjangnya ke kepala Prussia! _Man_, padahal, itu _kan_ baru gossip!

Dengan wajah beringas cowok berambut pirang gondrong itu menembak botol beserta pensil dengan senapan laras panjangnya. Botol kaca itupun pecah berantakan. Indonesia langsung menjerit panik ketika mendengar suara letusan senapan. Firasat buruknya jadi kenyataan. Pasukan Anti Huru-Hara langsung siap siaga. Switzerland akhirnya kena peringatan keras dari juri karena merusak properti lomba. Cowok bule itu berjalan keluar lapangan dengan wajah marah.

Aura keputusasaan pun nampak di ujung sana. New Zealand yang tak kunjung berhasil memasukkan pensil itu akhirnya menyerah. Ia kesal dan merasa dipermainkan oleh si pensil yang tak kunjung mau masuk ke dalam botol.

"Aaaarrggghhhh, kenapa _ngga_ masuk-masuk!" jeritnya frustasi sambil jambak-jambak rambutnya sendiri. Alhasil rambut dengan _ahoge_ mirip tanduk domba itu jadi acak-acakan.

Personifikasi yang bernama _Aotearoa _dalam Bahasa suku Maori itu akhirnya WO alias _Walk Out_ dari lomba. Ia lebih memilih mengurus domba-domba di negaranya daripada mengurusi pensil dan botol yang _ngga_ genah itu. Alhasil New Zealand pun kena diskualifikasi karena meninggalkan lomba.

Mengetahui saudaranya WO dari lomba, Australia pun kecewa.

"Yaaaahh, si Newzie, disuruh _all out_, malah _walk out_! _Gimana sih_!? _Shame On You_, Newzie!" ujarnya dengan berteriak.

New Zealand menghampiri Australia dengan wajah kesal. Dia kapok dipaksa-paksa ikut lomba aneh bin ajaib itu. Dan orang yang paling bertanggung jawab atas pemaksaan itu adalah abangnya, Australia. Ya, demi menarik simpati Indonesia, sang abang memaksanya ikut berpartisipasi dalam lomba untuk memeriahkan pelantikan bos barunya Indonesia. Padahal _doi_ males _banget_ dan menyuruh agar sang abang seorang diri saja yang ikut. Namun karena sang abang terus menerus merengek-rengek, akhirnya ia tak tahan juga. Ya sudahlah, demi persaudaraan dan demi masa depan cinta sang abang, ia akhirnya ikut lomba juga.

Namun, ketika dia sudah bela-belain ikut lomba memalukan ini terus menyerah kalah, eh si abang _bloon_ itu malah _ngomong_, _shame on you_, Newzie, sakitnya _tuh_ di hati!

"_Ngomong shame on you_ sekali lagi, _tak sobek-sobek_ mulut_ loe_, Bang!" ujar New Zealand kesal.

Pemuda mungil ber _ahoge_ tanduk domba itu langsung bersiap-siap pulang kampung sekarang juga. Namun sang abang kembali merengek-rengek supaya New Zealand tetap disana memberi semangat bagi dirinya yang akan berpartisipasi di lomba panjat pinang. Ah, lagi-lagi New Zealand tak tega mendengar rengekan sang abang dan akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya pulang.

Mari kita lihat kondisi kontestan yang lain. Spain yang awalnya _cengengesan_ foto sana foto sini, akhirnya tak kuat juga menahan esmosi. _The Conquistador_ itu akhirnya keluar _pirate mode_ nya karena tak tahan dengan kelakuan si pensil yang nakal. Kapak senjata andalannya sewaktu jadi bajak laut dulu itu diacungkan tinggi-tinggi lalu diarahkannya ke botol kaca. Seketika botol kaca itupun hancur.

Indonesia kembali _sport _jantung mendengar botol kaca yang pecah. Ia langsung menyiagakan PMI kalau-kalau ada yang terluka.

Akibat perbuatannya menghancurkan properti lomba, Spainpun kena diskualifikasi. Pemuda latin seksi itu berjalan dengan gondok ke pinggir lapangan. Disana ia disambut para fans cewek FCBarcelona yang sedari tadi setia menjadi _pom pom girl _nya.

"_No estés triste, guapo, eres el major, don't be sad handsome, you are the best_!" ujar mereka memberi semangat sambil merangkul tangan dan tubuh seksi berkulit eksotis itu. Tak lupa dibelainya wajah yang kusut dan berpeluh yang telah berjuang keras itu. Spain pun terhibur dan bisa tersenyum ceria lagi. Ia akhirnya bisa melupakan peristiwa kekalahannya yang menyesakkan dada itu. Kini ia asyik bercengkrama dengan cewek-cewek fans FCBarcelona itu.

Sementara itu di deretan bangku penonton tampak seorang pemuda Italia berambut cokelat bermata hijau dan bertampang jutek sedang menatap Spain yang dikerumuni lalat-eh salah-cewek-cewek dengan tatapan mengerikan. Sangking mengerikannya, dari tubuh cowok _mafioso_ itu terpancar aura gelap yang membuat merinding _nation_ yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Myanmar, Cambodia, aku takut!" ujar Laos sembari memeluk Cambodia yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"A-aku juga takut!" balas Cambodia dengan suara gemetaran.

"A-aku pipis di celana sangking takutnya…" tambah Myanmar.

Kali ini gantian Myanmar yang_ ngompol _sangkiing takutnya. Lagi-lagi Trio Tuyul salah ambil posisi duduk di dekat Romano.

"_Spagna bastardo_!" jerit Romano kesal.

Sedetik kemudian melayanglah HP merek Sungsam ke arah jidat Spain.

Sambil mengelus jidatnya yang benjol, Spain melihat HP yang barusan mendarat di jidatnya. Kalau di _fict Inauguration_ episode 1 kemarin yang melayang adalah HP Sungsam Young, kali ini Sungsam Galaxy S5!

"Weh, Galaxy S5, _Coy_!" serunya gembira sambil memamerkan HP itu ke cewek-cewek fansnya.

Mereka pun langsung asyik ber-_selfie_ ria dengan HP baru itu.

Sementara Romano makin gondok hatinya melihat kelakuan sang _oyabun_ yang amit-amit itu. Diambilnya katana milik Japan dan diasahnya dengan emosi menggebu-gebu. Ia berniat memotong _vital region_ Spain dengan katana itu.

_Ngomong-ngomong_ tentang kapak, ada salah satu _nation_ yang juga sedang mengacungkan kapak miliknya tinggi-tinggi. Rupanya Denmark juga tak sanggup lagi dengan cobaan hidup yang dialaminya. Cowok yang awalnya pede menang itu akhirnya kalap dan menghancurkan botol kaca miliknya dengan kapak.

Melihat itu, Indonesia jadi khawatir setengah mati bakal terjadi histeria massa. Cowok berkulit sawo matang itu langsung mengutuk dalam hati bule-bule yang hobi _banget _memakai kekerasan dan senjata tajam.

Seperti Spain, Denmark juga kena diskualifikasi. Cowok bawel berambut pirang jabrik itu dengan sedih kembali ke bangku penonton, duduk di sebelah Norway yang asyik _ngemil_ ikan wader goreng.

"Norge, a-aku kalah, huhuhuuu~" Denmark menangis tersedu-sedu di bahu Norway.

"Bodoh…" jawab Norway dengan ekspresi datar _poker face_.

"Huhuuu~, Norge, bagaimana kalau _kissing for healing_?" ujar Denmark sambil memonyongkan bibirnya meminta ciuman sebagai pengobat kesedihannya.

Namun Norway tak peduli dengan cowok hiperaktif itu. Bibir Denmark yang sudah monyong itu bukannya disambut dengan ciuman, malah disambut dengan ikan wader goreng. Alhasil cowok viking itu sukses terbatuk-batuk. Sementara Norway cuek _aja_ dan melanjutkan acara _ngemil_nya.

Mari kita lihat Romania yang juga tak kunjung sukses usahanya. Dengan gusar diambilnya botol kaca yang bertengger di antara dua kakinya lalu digigitnya dengan gigi taringnya. Seketika botol itu pecah berantakan. Rupanya gigi taring Romania memiliki kekuatan yang sangat dahsyat. Jika ia jadi warga negara Indonesia, niscaya ia akan direkrut jadi pemain debus atau kuda lumping oleh Kementerian Pariwisata!

Hanya ada satu peserta yang masih bertahan yaitu Finland. Dengan ulet ia menggerakkan si pensil panjang ke bibir botol. Sedikit lagi sampai. Ia menahan napas dan - _set_- pensilpun masuk ke dalam botol dengan _smooth_. Cowok manis yang memakai kostum Santa itu sendiri tak percaya bahwa ia berhasil menyelesaikan lomba aneh itu. Dengan wajah sumringah ia melompat, "Yey, _I won_!"

"_The winner is_ …Finland!" teriak juri semangat.

Sweden yang sedari tadi serius memantau dari bangku penonton langsung berlari menghampiri sang istri tercinta. Dirangkulnya tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapannya. Kedua sejoli itu langsung asyik berpelukan mesra-mesraan lagi.

"_Die you, bastard_!" tiba-tiba terdengar jeritan Romano dari arah kerumunan penonton.

Cowok Italia itu berlari sambil mengacungkan katana ke arah Spain yang sedang asyik foto-foto. Kerumunan lalat-eh salah-cewek-cewek itupun langsung bubar seketika demi melihat orang ayan membawa katana sambil teriak-teriak _ngga_ jelas datang ke arah mereka.

"Wuaaa…!" Spain langsung _ngacir _melarikan diri.

"_Don't runaway like a coward, you, bastard_! _I'll cut your f*cking d*ck and boil it with tomato soup!_ " Romano mengejar dari belakang sambil teriak-teriak _kaya_ orang kesurupan.

"Roma-chan_, I can explain about it, please~ don't be angry!"_

Indonesia yang masih berdiri di podium bersama sang bos cuma bisa _sweatdrop. _Seharusnya di awal lomba dibuatkan aturan DILARANG KERAS membawa senjata tajam dan dilarang bermulut tajam.

Laos, Myanmar dan Cambodia yang akhirnya menemukan tempat duduk yang pas setelah mengungsi kesana kemari, sedang bercengkrama satu sama lainnya. Tiba-tiba dari arah depan, Spain datang dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia masih berusaha menyelamatkan nyawa dan _vital region_nya dari amukan Romano. Sangking hebohnya, Spain berlari ke arah bangku penonton dan menabrak Trio Tuyul yang sedang duduk-duduk. Ketiga bocah itu terpental dengan kerennya.

"K-kenapa _sih_, kita selalu sial..?" ujar Myanmar sambil elus-elus jidatnya yang benjol.

Kedua saudaranya yang lain turut mengamini dengan wajah merana.

…

…

…

TBC~


	5. Chapter 5

_Cuap-cuap author :_

Masih penasaran sama_ fict_ ini?

Apa _udah_ bosen?

_Happy reading_

_Disclaimer_ : Hetalia punya om Hide, saya cuma terinspirasi _aja kok_!

_Summary_ : Untuk memeriahkan pelantikan bos Indonesia yang baru, para _nations_ Hetalia diundang buat ikut lomba ala 17 Agustusan. Setelah heboh lomba makan kerupuk yang berakhir dengan terbentuknya koalisi Merah-Kuning-Hijau di langit yang biru, berlanjut lomba balap karung yang dimenangkan oleh Belarus dengan cara yang "mengerikan", juga lomba masak yang berganti dengan lomba rayuan gombal, lalu lomba pensil dalam botol yang menghebohkan, sekarang apa lagi? _Chekidot_!

_Credit_ :

Sakitnya _Tuh_ Disini - Cita Citata

.

.

.

_**Inauguration**_

_**Marbles and Spoon**_

Mari kita lupakan lomba pensil dalam botol yang berakhir dengan adegan KDRT antara Spain dan Romano barusan. Mari kita doakan semoga arwah keduanya diterima di sisi Tuhan YME, berdoa mulai! _Lha_, kenapa _author_ mendadak jadi inspektur upacara? Mentang-mentang 10 November itu hari Pahlawan! Maksudnya mari kita doakan semoga kedua insan tersebut bisa rukun kembali dan menjadi keluarga yang _sakinah, mawaddah_ dan _warahmah_, amin. Tadi _autho_r ikutan _deg-degan_ sama _kaya_ Indonesia gara-gara kejadian KDRT antara Spain dan Romano tadi. Saat ini kedua pasangan itu tengah dimediasi. Semoga saja mereka bisa rujuk kembali.

"Yak, lomba selanjutnya adalah lomba kelereng. Bagi peserta silakan mempersiapkan diri." ujar Indonesia sambil mengelap jidatnya yang bercucuran keringat. Cuaca siang itu cukup panas terik.

Lomba kali ini adalah lomba kelereng. Peserta yang ikut ada 6 _nations_. Yang unik ternyata mereka berenam masih memiliki hubungan persaudaraan. Mereka adalah Malaysia, Laos, Myanmar, Cambodia, Singapore dan Vietnam yang tergabung dalam ASEAN _Brotherhood_. Keenam kontestan tersebut berjalan menuju lapangan yang sebelumnya digunakan untuk lomba pensil dalam botol.

"_Yeah_, akhirnya tiba juga giliran kita, Myanmar!" ujar Laos semangat.

"Aduh, kepalaku masih pusing.." keluh Myanmar yang jidatnya benjol akibat ditabrak Spain yang lari ketakutan karena dikejar-kejar cowok ayan bernama Romano.

"Saatnya beraksi!" teriak Cambodia antusias sambil lari-lari kecil untuk pemanasan.

Vietnam, cewek sipit berambut hitam panjang personifikasi negara paling timur di Semenanjung Indochina itu sedang mengatur ulang kunciran rambutnya. Rupanya ia ingin konsentrasinya tidak terhalang oleh rambutnya yang panjang. Begitu juga Singapore, personifikasi negara pulau di lepas ujung selatan Semenanjung Malaya, 137 kilometer utara khatulistiwa di Asia Tenggara itu langsung menonaktifkan BB miliknya supaya bisa konsentrasi penuh pada lomba.

Malaysia, cowok berponi lempar dan bertampang jutek personifikasi negeri Malaka itu sedang memutar otak bagaimana caranya agar bisa memenangkan lomba ini. Ia tentu tak ingin terlihat konyol dengan menjadi pecundang di depan Indonesia, sang kakak yang diam-diam - _uhuk _- ia kagumi- _uhuk_ – cintai – _uhuk_ - idam-idamkan menjadi pacarnya itu. _Gengsi dong_ kalau sampai kalah oleh tiga orang bocah _sontoloyo_ dan dua orang cewek pecinta video yaoi itu!

Akal liciknya mulai menemukan ide.

"Apa!? Pura-pura kalah?" tanya Laos polos.

"Sssstt, jangan kencang-kencang!" bisik Malay setengah membentak khawatir rencana liciknya ketahuan juri.

"Oh, jadi kita disuruh pura-pura kalah supaya Kak Malay jadi pemenang gitu?" tanya Myanmar.

"Boleh, boleh, yang penting kita dikasih duit jajan 1000 USD ya." tembak Cambodia langsung. Otak bisnis bocah satu itu memang top markotop, sip margosip.

Malaysia tepok jidat. Sungguh, untuk menjadi seorang pemenang itu butuh pengorbanan yang luar biasa. Bukan hanya korban perasaan tapi juga korban keuangan. Memang, politik itu butuh lobi-lobi. Dan dibalik lobi pasti ada dana. Terpaksalah ia merogoh kocek sangat dalam sebagai modal untuk menjadi pemenang. Tak apalah. Lagipula apalah arti 1000 USD kalau dengan tampil sebagai pemenang yang gagah akan membuat sang pujaan hati bertekuk lutut di hadapannya?

"_Umm_, Kak, 1000 USD…per orang, _lho_!" towel Myanmar sambil _nyengir_.

_Dafuq_!

Ia paham trio adik bungsunya itu memang nomor satu kalau urusan yang berkaitan dengan uang. Mungkin mereka bertiga layak dicalonkan jadi menteri koordinator perekonomian jika sudah dewasa nanti. Namun kalau 1000 USD per orang, _for god sake_, darimana ia mencari duit sebanyak itu!?

"Apa!?_ Gue _disuruh pura-pura kalah _gitu_?" tanya Singapore sambil mendelik galak.

"_Please_, kali ini _aja_, ya, oke?" rayu Malaysia sambil pasang muka paling inosen sejagad.

Gadis berambut hitam yang dikuncir ala _ponytail_ itu membetulkan posisi kacamatanya lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia menatap saudara sewilayah geografisnya itu dengan pandangan mata tajam.

"_W.A.N.I-P.I.R.O_!?"

_Wanjir_! Malaysia tepuk jidat_. Ngga_ cowok _ngga_ cewek, semuanya mata duitan!

"Gini _aja deh_, _kalo gue_ menang, _loe gue_ traktir makan duren sepuasnya_ deh_!" ujar Malay.

"_Ogah_! _Gue ngga_ doyan duren! Mendingan mentahnya _aja_!" sambar Singapore.

Akhirnya Malaysiapun terpaksa mengontak IMF demi memperoleh dana segar guna melobi saudara perempuannya yang bawel itu.

"_Apaan nih_?" tanya Vietnam yang tiba-tiba merasa tangannya disumpal amplop.

"Jangan banyak _cingcong_! Pokoknya _gue_ harus jadi pemenang di lomba ini ya." bisik Malaysia.

"Hmm…kurang _nih_ _kalo_ cuma segini." ujar Vietnam _bikin_ emosi _aja_.

Hampir _aja _Malaysia mencabik-cabik Vietnam kalau saja ia tidak ingat bahwa cewek berambut panjang yang memakai topi caping itu adalah saudara sewilayah geografisnya, sangking kesalnya. Apakah dia harus jual diri demi menyogok saudara-saudaranya sendiri!? Dasar saudara _ngga_ tahu diri!

Seorang juri maju ke tengah-tengah peserta lalu mulai menjelaskan peraturan lomba. Peraturannya cukup _simple_. Setiap peserta dibekali sebuah sendok dan kelereng. Kelereng diletakkan di dalam cekungan sendok, lalu gagang sendok tersebut digigit di mulut peserta. Kemudian peserta harus berjalan sambil menggigit sendok yang berisi kelereng tersebut bolak-balik. Kelereng jangan sampai jatuh karena jika jatuh maka peserta dinyatakan gugur. Garis start menjadi garis awal dimulai dan berakhirnya lomba. Peserta yang paling cepat mencapai garis itu niscaya dialah yang keluar sebagai pemenang.

Malaysia yang hari itu tampil total mengenakan pakaian tradisional Melayu demi membuat sang kakak terpesona itu langsung pasang kode ke arah saudara-saudaranya. Kode itu dibalas kedipan mata oleh kelima saudara yang berdiri di kanan dan kirinya. Sip, berarti semua sudah aman terkendali! Kini saatnya ia mengeluarkan gaya paling _gorjes_ dan aksi paling keren di lomba ini.

"Yak, mulai!" teriak sang juri bersemangat.

Cambodia langsung tancap gas mendahului semua kontestan. Gayanya lincah tapi tetap fokus sehingga sang kelereng tetap setia pada sang sendok. Sesekali ia melenggaklenggokkan pinggulnya seperti top model yang sedang berjalan di _runway_. Gaya imut dan centilnya itu cukup menyita perhatian penonton. Bahkan dalam waktu yang singkat terbentuk grup penggemar Cambodia, segerombolan cewek-cewek ababil yang berteriak-teriak memanggil namanya sambil mengacungkan spanduk "Cambodia _so cute_!" tinggi-tinggi.

Tiba-tiba bocah personifikasi negara penerus Kekaisaran Khmer yang pernah menguasai seluruh Semenanjung Indochina antara abad ke-11 dan 14 itu terhuyung. Tubuh mungilnya tiba-tiba jatuh terkulai di tanah. Penonton langsung heboh. Mereka kira ada yang terkena serangan jantung mendadak gara-gara kebanyakan gaya. Petugas kesehatan langsung meluncur.

"Aduh, perutku lapar…tadi pagi belum sempat sarapan.." lirik Cambodia yang digotong tim kesehatan.

"Wah, lapar ya, Dek? Ya udah jangan khawatir, om bawa ke ruang kesehatan ya, nanti disana adek diobati sambil makan enak.." ujar seorang petugas kesehatan dengan suara lembut.

Bocah kecil licik itu tersenyum senang. Dalam hatinya ia bersorak. Lumayan, sudah dapat duit 1000 USD dari kakaknya Malaysia yang sok pamer, terus dengan pura-pura sakit begini ia bisa makan enak di ruang kesehatan, lagi. Asyik!

Demi mendengar bahwa saudara senasib seperjuangan mereka akan mendapat jatah makan enak di ruang kesehatan, Myanmar dan Laos _ngga_ mau kalah. Kedua bocah itu langsung ikutan pura-pura sakit. Laos tergeletak di tanah dengan napas megap-megap seperti orang sakit asma. Sedangkan Myanmar langsung kejang-kejang di tanah sambil sesekali mulutnya mengeluarkan busa putih. Ternyata dua bocah ini punya bakat akting yang sangat luar binasa! Alhasil petugas kesehatan kembali meluncur dan mengangkut kedua anak tuyul itu.

Malaysia yang sedang konsentrasi dengan sendok dan kelerengnya itu _sweatdrop_ parah. Dasar trio tuyul kampret! Pura-pura kalahnya _lebay banget_! Mudah-mudahan _aja_ aroma _kongkalikong_ ini _ngga_ tercium Bawaslu - eh salah - juri.

Sampai saat ini masih tersisa tiga orang kontestan yang masih bertahan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, tiba-tiba terdengar suara _instant message_ masuk ke _smartphone_. Singapore yang merasa ada sesuatu yang bergetar di saku jaketnya merasa penasaran. Perasaan tadi sebelum lomba ia sudah mematikan HP miliknya. Setelah ia cek rupanya yang tadi bunyi adalah _smartphone_ miliknya yang lupa ia matikan. Di layar telepon pintar itu tertera tulisan "LENI" dikurung logo berbentuk kotak berwarna hijau dengan balon bicara di dalamnya. Lalu ada tulisan juga " Mau tahu kelanjutan mini drama AADC? Klik disini!"

"OMG, AADC ada lanjutannya ya!? Apa cuma _gue_ disini yang baru tahu kalau AADC ada lanjutannya!?" jerit Singapore antusias. Ternyata cewek berambut kuncir kuda itu fans beratnya AADC juga.

Tanpa pikir panjang gadis berkacamata itu langsung membuang sendok dan kelerengnya jauh-jauh lalu _ngacir_ ke tempat duduk penonton buat nonton mini drama AADC yang lagi heboh di dunia maya itu.

Malaysia menyeringai. Bagus, bagus, semuanya sesuai rencana. Kini tinggal Vietnam dan dirinya saja.

Tak berapa lama, Vietnam mulai menampakan tanda-tanda aneh. Wajahnya mulai pucat. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya. Tubuhnya juga tampak gemetar. Langkahnya terhenti sejenak. Malaysia menengok sejenak ke arah Vietnam. Ia khawatir karena kondisi gadis itu sepertinya tidak dibuat-buat.

"Heh, _loe _kenapa?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Gue…lupa." ujar Vietnam lirih.

"Lupa apa? Lupa minum obat?" tanya Malaysia lagi.

"_Gue_ lupa hari ini_ gue_ belom nonton..video yaoi…" jawabnya lirih.

Malaysia langsung _gedubrak_. Dasar _fujoshi_ sinting! Sehari _aja ngga_ nonton video yaoi bisa berakibat lemah, letih, lesu _kaya_ orang kurang darah_ gitu_. Ternyata Vietnam itu seorang yaoi _addict_, sodara-sodara! Sedetik kemudian gadis sipit itu segera berlari ke warnet terdekat untuk menonton video yaoi di _youtube_.

Malaysia garuk-garuk kepala. Ia malu punya saudara yang aneh bin ajaib.

Dan karena yang tersisa di lomba hanyalah Malaysia seorang, ia pun akhirnya didaulat menjadi pemenang lomba.

"Pemenangnya adalah Malaysia!" ujar sang juri semangat. Tangan kanan Malaysia diangkat tinggi-tinggi.

Cowok berponi lempar itu langsung menebar senyum yang paling manis sambil dadah-dadah ala _miss universe_ ke arah penonton yang heboh bertepuk tangan. Bola mata hitamnya bergerak-gerak mencoba mencari sosok ganteng di atas podium yang tengah duduk menemani sang bos baru. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Indonesia tercinta. Ketika akhirnya bola mata hitam itu menemukan sang sasaran, cowok Melayu oriental itu langsung lambai-lambai ke arah sang kakak seolah memproklamirkan bahwa dirinya yang hebat itu telah memenangkan lomba dan layak untuk dimasukkan dalam jajaran calon menteri - eh salah – calon yang akan memenangkan hadiah utama menginap semalam di rumah Indonesia beserta hadiah-hadiah lainnya.

Namun alih-alih disambut dengan tepuk tangan hormat, pelukan hangat atau ciuman penuh hasrat, kemenangan pemuda Melayu itu malah disambut dengan tampang jutek dan sebel dari sang kakak. Cowok personifikasi negeri Zamrud Khatulistiwa itu dengan terburu-buru menuruni podium lalu menghampiri sang adik yang sedang senyam senyum senang itu.

"Heh, kampret, jadi _loe_ yang selama ini _nyolong_ _kolor_ sama_ boxer_ _gue_!?" ujar Indonesia sangar sambil menarik baju yang dikenakan sang adik.

Rupanya Indonesia masih belum terima perihal dicurinya beberapa pakaian dalam miliknya dari jemuran yang mana pelakunya yang tertangkap kamera oleh cewek-cewek anggota geng_ Fujoshi_ ternyata adalah si Malingshit – eh salah – Malaysia ini. _Kaya_ cerita Jaka Tarub dan Nawang Wulan _aja_! Itu _aja_ Jaka Tarubnya masih sopan cuma _nyolong_ selendang Nawang Wulan _doang_. _Lha_ ini, yang dicolong celana _kolor_! Bikin malu umat manusia _aja_!

"_Weits,_ jangan marah dulu _dong_, _gue ngga_ maksud jahat _kok, gue ngambil_ cuma buat _gue_ koleksi _kok,_ bukan buat _gue_ bawa ke dukun." ujar Malaysia berusaha menenangkan kakaknya.

_Bo'ong banget_! Padahal diam-diam Malaysia memang membawa barang curiannya itu ke dukun dengan harapan bahwa Indonesia bisa terkena pelet cintanya. Namun ternyata ilmu sang dukun masih kalah canggih dengan ilmu yang dimiliki sang kakak. Buktinya pelet cinta yang dikirimnya entah berapa bulan yang lalu itu tak berpengaruh pada kakaknya. Buktinya sang kakak masih adem ayem _aja_, tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda orang terkena pelet. Nasib, nasib!

Wajah Indonesia yang marah makin bertambah seram.

"Pokoknya habis acara ini selesai, _gue _tagih properti milik _gue_! Kalau _loe ngga balikin_, _loe gue_ **PHK**!" ancam Indonesia lalu berpaling menjauh dari Malaysia.

"'_Ndon_, tunggu!" panggil Malay.

"Apa!?" Indonesia menoleh dengan raut kesal.

"Apa _tuh_ **PHK**?" tanya Malay _oon_.

"**P**utus **H**ubungan **K**ekerabatan!" ujar Indonesia galak.

"Ooohh..." Malay _ngangguk-ngangguk_ sok paham.

"_'Ndon_, tunggu!" panggil Malay lagi.

"_Apaan_ lagi _sih_!?" Indonesia kesal bolak-balik dipanggil.

"Eh, _gue, gue_ juara _lho_! _Mang loe ngga_ mau ngucapin sesuatu buat _gue_? _Congratulation or something_.." ujar Malaysia sambil pasang wajah sombong.

"_**F.U.C.K. O.F.F**__…!_"

Sebuah kepalan tangan dengan urat-urat kemarahan yang menonjol melayang ke arah wajah Malaysia yang masih tersenyum dengan angkuhnya. Tinju maut itu lantas mengenai pipi dan hidungnya dengan telak. Sang pemuda Melayu itu menjerit kesakitan sambil memegangi pipinya. Ia tak percaya sang kakak yang ganteng itu tega menganiayanya dengan keji.

"'_Ndon..'Ndon_…ke-kenapa dirimu tega…?" ujarnya sambil menahan rasa sakit dan tengsin.

…

…

…

_Sakitnya tuh di sini di dalam hatiku_

_Sakitnya tuh di sini lihat kau mengamuk_

_Sakitnya tuh di sini pas kena hatiku_

_Sakitnya tuh di sini kau tonjok wajahku~_

_Teganya hatimu_

_Permainkan cintaku_

_Sadisnya caramu_

_Menyiksa diriku_

_Sakitnya hatiku_

_Hancurnya jiwaku_

_Di depan bosmu_

_Kau tonjok diriku~_

"Laos, lirik lagunya bukan begitu!" kata Myanmar mengkoreksi syair lagu yang dinyanyikan adiknya.

"Oh, salah ya?" Laos mengerjapkan kedua matanya dengan _inosen_.

"Ah, lagunya_ ngga_ penting, yang penting kita punya duit jajan yang banyak, horeeee!" jerit Cambodia senang.

Ketiganya berlalu dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga meninggalkan sang donator uang jajan yang terkapar dengan hidung berdarah dan hati yang luka.

…

…

…

_Dafuq_, batin Malaysia.

TBC~


End file.
